novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Vera Tabray
Vera Tabray is a Novi Star released with Mimi Merize, her friend, as part of the original Super Nova Line. Personality Like Una, Vera has a love of all things fashionable. From going shopping to searching for fashions; which she believes she has a talent at due to her third eye. She also believes that she is very popular, so she often heads from one place to the next. She seems to be exciteable and perky in comparison to the mysterious and quiet Mimi. She adores shoes the most, to the point that she can become a bit manic when it comes to them and will even refuse to walk in them out of concern she will ruin them. As a result of this she can usually be found flying, hovering, or flittering about. Vera wishes to learn to fly faster, and she plans on teaching Earth Girls how to fly with style. She doesn't really understand or like running, due to her abilities to fly. Appearance Vera is a Skeletal Alien with clear, very dull pearled pink skin with a graying tint. While her body is translucent, allowing the bones to be visible, her head is solid colored. She has three big dull gray sparkling eyes resembling that of a serpants, with the third eye surrounded by dull pink-gray spots. Her lips are pink, and she has very dark purple eyelashes. Her antennae match Mimi's, in that they are simple but have a "melting" look to them. She has a simple pair of wings composed of tiny bones. Her hair is a mixture of white and dark gray, and is very long and flowing with the side parts and bangs pulled up into a knotted cone with thick curls of hair sticking out from the top. Vera wears a metal piece resembling a rip cage on her torso, along with a pair of black and white-gray shoes, and a two layer flowery tutu skirt that is pink translucent with sparkles. Pet Fibi is Vera's pet. It has three eyes with dark purple eyeshadow and lashes, and is pale purple in body. Around it's head are strange shapes, and on top of it's head are small antennae, most likely bone. Over its torso is a ribcage, where a heart can seen. It wears a purple collar. Merchandise *Vera Tabray doll with dark purple-blue stand, pet, and dull gray hairbrush. Doll Differences Vera *The dolls colors are much lighter. *Also note her bright, shiny makeup! *The dolls body lacks the bones that can be seen in the art, except for in her legs and wings. *The outfit isn't the same shade of colors, and also lacks as much detail. *Doll has a bracelet. Pet Blog Entries Quotes "Zi zerp yer…I mean…Greeting Earthlings, I am Vera Tabray. I just landed on Earth with my cosmic fly pet Fibi. I have three great eyes for fashion and I want to teach Earth girls how to fly with style! My wings flutter and I fly when I should walk but…I don’t want to ruin my shoes! Speaking of shoes, where on Earth can I spot some stellar shoes?!" "Hi there Stars! Vera Tabray here, hanging out with my friend Mimi Merize. We are SO curious about all the Earth things we’re seeing at school. Like, what’s up with running around the track, I’d rather fly! Then there’s Mimi’s thing with mirrors—she totally accidentally hypnotized herself in the bathroom mirror during lunch yesterday! What else can you tell us about Earth school?!" Trivia *Vera Tabray's name is a play on the word, vertebrae, ''which is a row or column of bones. **This follows with her pet, Fibi, whose name may be a play on ''Fibula, another bone. *Out of all the Novi, Vera has the longest arms. *Vera is the third character with an "eye difference". The first two would be Sila Clops, who has only one eye, and Roe Botik, who has one functioning eye while the other is covered by a big metal piece. Gallery Vera Tabray.jpg 1001054 499709546749576 1209730967 n.jpg vera prototype.PNG|Vera Tabray (Prototype) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Super Novas Category:Alien girls